poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivio/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. song episode starts at the building Ladyan: Uh, what happened? Kitty Noir: I don't know. And where are we? Connor Lacey: I think we are in a building. Ladyan: Huh? Who are you? Connor Lacey: I’m Connor. Twilight, are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: What's a Twilight? Connor Lacey: But that’s your name. Ladyan: I don't remember you and this Twilight in love. In this costume, I look like a big bug. Kitty Noir: And I look like a cat. a noise Meow. Connor Lacey: What is that? And who is the cat girl be? Ladyan: I don't know. But, I think she is a friend. I don't know her name. Or mine. (sighs sadly] Connor Lacey: Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ladyan: And Flutterwing and SwanSong? We could find them. Any idea who the cat hero and I are? Connor Lacey: I think you two are... Bug-boy and Cat Eris. That's it. Ladybug: (Groans) Ladyan: There she is. Twilight I hope you will be okay. And Twilight, who do you love? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Bug-boy. Maybe you or maybe you uh.. Flutterwing: his head I'm okay. I don't know if the Ireland Boy loves this Twilight Sparkle. Maybe I think Connor love her as an Earth pony. Connor Lacey: She does love me! Ladyan: I think, Connor, you sometimes love a girl named "Juleka Couffaine". I think that name just stuck. Connor Lacey: Ugh! SwanSong: What? Connor loves someone? Connor Lacey: Well, yeah. Ladyan: I hope the ladybug girl recovers since she looks like a big bug like person. Cat Noir: What happened? Ladybug: (gets startled and drops the lipstick)—Ah! Cat Noir: Who are you? Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know. (her hand is on her head) I—I don't remember my own name! Cat Noir: (puts his hand to his head) Me neither. (looking at himself) Looks like you and I were at the same costume party. (Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.) Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? (her earrings begin to beep) Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store. Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other? Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't. (The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.) Adrien: Woah. Marinette: Ahh! (hiding behind Adrien) There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice! Ladyan: Us? Kitty Noir: Are they like genies or something, Connor? Connor Lacey: No. Ladyan: Oh. And I hope Twilight love me as a big bug. I am amazing as a bug. Connor Lacey: That’s ridiculous. Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now. Adrien: (waving) Hi there! (crawls over and picks Plagg up) What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp? Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you? Marinette: (pointing to Tikki) What's that thing doing in my earring? Tikki: I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. (her stomach rumbles) Marinette: (picks Tikki up) Aw, poor little… no thing! (Tikki laughs) (Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.) Adrien: (standing up) Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— (the elevator lurches downwards) Marinette: What is it this time? (The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.) We can't stay here. Adrien: Couldn't agree more. (They try to pry the doors open.) Tikki: Perhaps we should help them? Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt. Flutterwing: Is he talking about the yellow haired boy? Ladyan: Yeah. Flutterwing: I know I look like a butterfly with arm blasters, which I think is a Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer